


Perfect

by JZ11



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Javi Costa Polo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZ11/pseuds/JZ11
Summary: The First night that Adam Lambert Met Javi Costa Polo could only be described as Perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it. I want feed back.

Perfect 

 

He never drank and then worked the next day, he was 21 new to the club scene in America. But when he had herd his best friend had broken up with her boyfriend, it was required. They sat at the bar downing shot after shot, coming from Spain drinking was in his blood, he started young that and smoking, something he was not so proud of. 

 

The club was packed, music loud, bodies from wall to wall. It was overwhelming to say the least. 

 

“It’s okay Maria.” He said patting her on the back. “He was an asshole anyways, you can do better.”

 

She sniffled and downed another shot of tequila, squinting as the alcohol burned her throat on the way down. 

 

“He’s a fucking cheater Javi, a cheater. Do you know how bad that makes be sound?” She asked. 

 

He bit his lip, trying to think of the right words to say to chear her up. “I mean maybe he thought she was the one?” Grinning giving a fake smiling. 

 

Marie just punches his arm, and slapped his upside the head. “Ay, hermano you really are loco, no helpful thoughts inside that head of yours.” She said. He rubbed his arm where she had hit him. 

 

“God Maria, that hurt. Now I’ll have a bruise and not from what I want it from.” Javi shot back. She produced two more shots and shoved one at him. “Drink up, Javito and shut your mouth. You just came to get laied.” She said. 

 

He coughed on his shot, shaking his head. “No I came for you, I don’t drink on work nights you know this.” He replied. Just as he was about to explain why this was a bad idea to go out on a work night, someone bumped into him. 

 

“Ay, watch where you’re going asshole.” He shouted as he turned around to shove who ever bumped him away.But when he came face to face with his attacker, he couldn’t even lift a hand. The man was stunningly gorgeous. Ocean blue eyes, kind face, perfect lips wearing a smirk that looked familiar to Javi. “I uh... I’m sorry I over reacted. Had a bit to drink.” He said looking into the mans eyes, holding up the tequila bottle. 

 

The mans eyebrows raised, he smiled. “Nah, its all good. Kinda packed in here to many people.” He said with a smile. “Oh man your drinking my favorite, tequila. A man after my own heart.” He said. 

 

He knew this man from some were. Holding out his hand, “Well, I’m Javier, but my friends call me Javi. This is my best friend Maria, tequila is also our favorite.” He introduced himself. The man took his hand in his big strong one, a shiver down down his back as they touched. He gasped. 

 

“Well nice to meet you Javi, Maria. My name is Adam, and my friends call me any other name besides that one because they’re all crazy.”He said with a dashing smile. Adam took off his coat and slung it over the back of the chair next to Javi and sat down. 

 

Maria graped Javi’s arm so hard it hurt, pulling him closer to her to whisper in his ear. “Um hey Javi, dose he look familiar to you?” He looked over at Adam nodding his head as Adam looked away to flag down the bartender for a drink. “I think that’s the Adam Lambert, lead singer of Queen.” She told him. 

 

Javi looked at his friend then to Adam. That’s why he know him. “Fuck me, your Adam Lambert, like the Adam Lambert, rockstar, sex god Adam Lambert.” Javi blurted out. Maria slapped him on the head again. 

 

Adam bursted our laughing, at their faces. “Oh my God, if you too could see the looks on your faces.” Javi fainted inside a bit. He loved Queen. 

 

Adam got himself under control and took a sip of his drink. Leaning closer to Javi saying, “Yes, that’s me lead singer of Queen.” 

 

Maria smiled at Adam and squeezed Javi’s arm. “Well Mr. Lambert, without much ado, I will be going home. It was nice to meet you. Javi come with me say bye to Adam.”Javi whipped his head around to her so fast he beat a cheata to it. “Hell no, take an Uber Maria. My plans just changed. I’m staying and hopefully going home with him.” Javi whispered to her. 

 

Adam cleared his throat, “Excuse me, but I would very much like if Javi stayed here for a bit. He seems like a smart guy and I love talking to intelligent people.” Adam look into Javi’s eyes saying. “I loving having deep conversations with people.” Javi licked his lips.

 

Smirking at Adam, asking “How deep are we talking Lambert?” Adam leaned back in his chair. Sipping his drink, smirking back. “How about Maria leaves and I’ll tell you all about it sweet boy.”

 

Javi turned to Maria pushing her away quickly. “Okay Maria sorry your boyfriend was such a dick to you. Cheating and all that, but it’s time for you to go and get some sleep. Feel better in the morning and I’ll call you tomorrow. This 21 year old has some grown man shit to take can of.”Maria just huffed, picking up her purse before walking to the door throwing Javi the middle finger over her shoulder. 

 

Javi just laughed softly, before turning back to Adam. His eyes were wide, all the playfulness gone in his face. “Um, how old did you say you were?” He asked. Javi bit his lip, poring a shot before downing it.

 

“What dose it matter, I’m old enough to know when I want a man to fuck me.” He said. 

 

Adam laughed with no humor in his voice. Catching Javi’s wrist in his hand, stoping him from pouring another shot. “No, fuck no. Your fucking 21. My god your a baby compared to me. I’m 36 that’s 16 years. Look I’m sorry Javier, but there is no way I’m sleeping with a 21 year old.” 

 

Javi ripped his hand from Adam’s frustration written on his face. “Yes I’m 21. So what? I want you. I have wanted you for years. Saw you on Xfactor when you were a judge, and after that you were all I ever thought about.” He whispered. 

 

Adam touched his shoulder, “Hey it’s okay, for what it’s worth, your just my type. So beautiful, and nice looking, like you have a good heart inside you. And that’s awesome that you think I’m hot, but I’m sorry. I just can’t okay.” Adam said

 

Javi turned to him, look into Adam’s eyes, asking, “Would you at least kiss me?”Adam sighed, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, this kid. 

 

After a long minute, Adam opened his eyes. Shrugging he says “Sure, just a kiss nothing more, nothing less. Okay?” Javi nods eagerly.

 

As soon as their lips met, Adam knew it was mistake kissing him. 

 

Just a kiss soon turned into a make out at the bar, Javi was moan and whimpering into Adam’s mouth as they kissed. Heat rushed though then both, Javi hand on Adam’s thigh slid up to his croch, caressing him over his jeans and he groaned into Adam’s talented mouth. Breaking the kiss, Javi was whispering non stop “please take me, please Adam, por favor.”Spanish, that caught is ear. 

 

“Where are you from?” Adam asked. Javi licked his lip, palming Adam’s dick. “Spain. Why?”Adam groaned, what is it with him and boys from Europe. 

 

Sliding off his chair, tugging Javi along with him Adam started walk towards the door. “Come on Baby, let’s go to my place. I’m going to fuck you brainless. I promise you that.” Adam told the young Spaniard. Come to think of it, he hasn’t want someone this bad since Sauli. Adam stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

“Please tell me your single?” Adam asked him. 

Javi was still spinning from all the walking and talking. “Um.. yea no. I’m single or I would have said no to you. Okay no that’s a lie, even if I was seeing someone I would of said yes to you.” He stated. 

 

Adam just rolled his eyes, this boy thinks he’s funny. Walking out on to the LA street, the fresh air does good for both men, clearing their brains of the muddy air of the club. Walking a block to the parking lot, Javi keeps rambling on about how insane this is that he got pick up in a club by a famous person, how unreal this is that it’s even happening. 

 

Stoping in front of the passenger side of a cream colored Bentley, Adam pushes the younger man against it, quickly shutting him up with a kiss. “Do you ever stop talking?” Adam asked between kisses. 

 

Javi threaded fingers into the singers short hair, kissing him back, grinding his hips forward to meets Adam’s. Javi felt something against his stomach, something big, and hard. Breaking the kiss, pushing Adam away just enough for the street light to slide in between their bodies, looking down his eyes get wide as his eyes lock onto what had been pressed against him. 

 

“To answer your question, yes some times I do quit talking, when I’m asleep or when I’m fuck stupid.” Javi stated. Then reaching a hand out towards Adam to grip his side as he bit his lip. “Two, is that thing in you pants alive?” He asked. 

 

The singer gave a smirk before leaning in to nip Javi’s ear lope, making a fake pout against his neck, “aw, are your afraid of the big, bad monster?” Adam taunted

 

Javi dug his nails into Adam’s side, breathing harshly. “Hell no. Just curious is all.” He said. Adam chuckled softly. 

 

“Okay well, let’s get back to my house. Monster wants out of his cage.” Adam told him as he pushed off the car and started to walk around to the other side. The car unlocked with a push of the key and Adam slid into the seat starting it. 

 

Doing the same Javi slid into the car, all buckled up and ready to roll. Adam pulled out of the lot and started down the road towards his house. 

 

“So tell me Javi, what do you do for a living?” Adam asked. 

 

Javi was a bit taken aback. They were just talking about Adam’s apparent ‘monster’ right before he pulled away, and now they were get to know each other. 

 

“Um.. I’m a sales rep for a sunglass company here in LA. I went to University of Denver got a business degree and I don’t really even use that.” He said. 

 

Adam made a small sound at that. “Your a collage graduate already by the time your 21. Fuck you must be intelligent.” Adam said. 

 

Javi blushed in the darkness of the car at the praise. “Yea, I guess. What about you? I know your a singer, but what else besides that.” He quizzed. 

 

Adam pondered this question, he could say a lot of things. Turing on to Mullhuland Drive, he picked up speed, still thinking.Then it hit him, “I’m an artist. Like I paint and shit like that.”

 

Javi looked at Adam “A painter, that make’s sense.” He replied. 

 

Adam’s eyebrows shot up. “Really how does that make sense?” He asked. 

 

Javi shrugged and picked up Adams hand from where it was resting on the shifter. It was dark but Javi could tell the power in the hand he was holding, but also the kindness as well. Both equally important traits for a painter to have. “In my culture, people say hands tell a lot about the person. Yours have a power and gentleness in them.” Javi moved to cress Adam’s fingers. “Your fingers too, long and thick, calloused and soft all at the same time. A work of art that creates art, my mom would say.” He said with smile. 

 

Adam felt his heart skip a beat, so the boy was smart and super sweet. Jackpot. 

 

“Well that’s a nice compliment. I have nice hand. Noted.” Adam joked. Javi laughed and twined his fingers with Adam’s and lifted his hand to kiss it. 

 

As he kissed it he whispered, “Te quiero tanto” in to the darkness. 

 

“What did you say? I understand a bit of Spanish but not much.” Adam asked. 

 

Javi lifted his head up, looking out the window at the lights of LA. “I said, I want you badly.” 

 

Pulling into the garage, Adam killed the engine of the car, getting out and walking towards the door of the house with Javi behind him. Javi heard a bark of a dog on the other side of the door. Opening the door a tiny carmel colored blur ran by. 

 

“Pharaoh, come on you crazy pup. Calm down buddy it’s just me. You know this.” Adam called to the dog. 

 

The dog, Pharaoh, ran back and forth the hall, barking and jumping on Adam’s legs begging for attention. Adam walked into the kitchen setting his keys down on the counter, before bending over to pick the puppy up. He then licked Adam’s face as Adam talked to him. 

 

“Oh, kisses thank you boy. I know you love me and I love you.” Adam told him. Javi laughed and smiled at the interaction between the two. He had a couple dogs in Spain and understood to bound between owner and dog. 

 

Adam walk towards the back door to let the dog out. Setting him down and opening the door the dog bolted and started barking at a bird in the yard. Adam chuckled, “He really is a crazy little thing, but I love him like a son. What are you gonna do?” 

 

Javi nodded understanding 100%. Adam took Javi’s hand and started pulling him deeper into the house towards a staircase. 

 

“Come on Baby, lets go have some fun.” Adam taunted. Javi just went with it, letting him self be pull. Walking up the steps, looking at the art on the walls, he was led into the singer bedroom with out even knowing it. 

 

Once inside, Adam let him go first. Walking down a long hall the led into the bedroom itself. He stood there just staring at the black bed spread, he was nurvos for the first time that night as he just kept looking. Adam came up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his torso. 

 

He kissed the side of the smaller mans neck softly. “You okay Baby?” Adam asked

 

Javi reached back to cup Adam head, keeping him there. “Yea, I’m just thinking.”

 

Adam made a sound of agreement into his neck as he kept on sucking on it. “What about?” He asked

 

Javi closed his eyes shivering as Adam bit down on his pulse. “Nothing important really, I’m just nervous is all. I know your reputation, and how your like really good in bed and how you like you partners to be good too. And I know that I don’t have as much experience, and what if I can’t please you.” He said. 

 

Adam’s hands took hold of his hips pulling his ass back to his crotch and grinded there letting Javi feel how hard he was for him. “Feel that Javi? That’s how much I want you. I don’t care if your a bit inexperienced, that means it won’t be perfect. I find that super hot. It means I get to take my time with you.” Adam stated. 

 

Javi lost a bit of breath at that last part. Take his time, no one he had ever been with had taken their time. He turned in Adam’s arms and cupped his face in hand. He looked into Adams eyes looking for humor and finding non. Javi took a deep breath before admitting. 

 

“Nobody has even wanted to take their time with me.” He confessed to the singer. 

 

Adam held his waist, his face unreadable. “That’s impossible. How could they not want to? Your perfect.” Adam said. Javi sucked in a breath. They were still clothed, not having sex, just talking, and the work perfect came out of Adam Lambert’s mouth as it pertained to him. 

 

Javi laughed at the comments, “Perfect, I don’t know what was in that drink you had at the bar, but I’m far from perfect.” Adam slid his hand into his curly hair, and pulled him closer to his body. They were breathing in each other’s air, it felt like the moment just before a race starts, heart racing, fighting for then next breath as you get set to run. 

 

“You are perfect, people like you are the reason that people like me do crazy things.” Adam whispered against his lips. “Like right about now, normally the boy I brought home for the night would be face down in the pillow, screaming my name. No talking just fucking, then he would leave. No staying the night.” Adam said, two strong hand cup his ass pulling him closer. “But your not normal, I don’t feel normal around you and I just met you. I don’t want for you to leave, I want you to stay after. I don’t want to take you face down, want to wrap you around me and stare into your big brown eyes as I take you.” He continued

 

Javi whimpered into the space between their lip, “please Adam, just do it. Fuck me already”

 

Adam shook his head brushing their noses together, “No baby. I don’t want to fuck you. I want to make love to you till you pass out from the pleasure.” Javi’s response dies on his lip as Adam takes his mouth in a deep kiss. 

 

The kiss Adam gives him is hungry and commanding , like he is claiming him with a kiss, hands grasping his tiny ass as his skinny body trembles. Javi is hard as a rock in his pants, he throbs as Adam brings his tounge into play. Adam is a fantastic kisser and it shows. 

 

It’s not long till Adam starts undressing him, his shirt, then a hot mouth kissing down his upper body, his pants are pulled down and off along with his underwear, and just like that he’s naked with Adam fucking Lambert kneeling in front of him. 

 

“Fuck baby, your so beautiful, look at you.” Adam tells him. Adam takes his cock in hand giving him a few strokes, before leaning so his mouth is over the tip. 

 

“Please Adam, don’t tease me.” Javi begged. Adam smirk and snaked his toung over the head, tasting pre cum and skin. Javi’s hands landed in his hair just holding on to ground his body as his knees buckled. He shut his eyes tight so he would last, the image of Adam on his knees proving to be to much. 

 

“No baby, open you eyes. Watch me suck you. I want to see those doe eyes on me. Watch me make love to you with my mouth.” Adam commanded him right before taking Javi into his hot, wet, talented mouth. 

 

Javi moaned loudly as he received that first suck. Opening his eyes to look at Adam, he groaned hips bucking into his mouth. Christ Adam was stunning, eyes locked in his, humming around him. Javi griped his hair tighter as he gasped for breath, he had gotten blown before sure, but not with the skill Adam had. 

 

“Oh fuck, Adam.” He moaned. Thrusting in time with Adams mouth, he quickly was getting close. Adams hands slid to his ass, massaging his cheeks, making him thrust deeper. Adam held him there shallowing around him, “ Adam, so close, I’m gonna come baby.” Javi whimpered. 

 

All it took was on thick finger, stroke lightly over his hole and he was gone. Abs tightening, back arching, his toes curling in the soft carpet in Adams room, as he came in the singers mouth. Adam moaned around him, sucking till he was soft and it hurt. Javi pushes him off with a soft pop, trembling lightly. Adam kisses his hip bone, biting it lightly as his finger trailed back over his hole again. 

 

Javi felt his knees give out and he fell back on to the bed. Adam laughed at him standing up from his spot on the floor. “Are you okay baby?” 

 

Javi glared at Adam and moved up the bed to the pillows, making a comfy spot. “To much, to fast.” He said. Adam just grined at the boy as he took his shirt off tossing it aside. Javi perked up as the singers toned upper body was reviled, broad shoulders, rounded pecs, flat abdomen, all those tattoos on his muclear arms, so fuckin sexy. 

 

“God your fuckin sexy.” Javi blurted out. Adam smiled, running a hand over his pecs to play with a nipple, his right hand working to unbutton his pants. 

 

Adam stopped playing around and got to shucking his pants off. Walking over to the dresser to get lube and protection before taking his underwear off.Javi licked his lips at the sight of Adams rounded ass in his black briefs. Adam then slid his underwear down and off exposing his ass to the younger man. 

 

“I could tell you were watching.” Adam said 

 

“Well yea, your ass is amazing.”Javi replyed 

 

Adam turned to walk to the bed, hearing Javi take in a sharp breath. 

 

Adam’s cock was a thing of perfection. Long, thick, wet with pre come, massive is what popped into Javi’s mind. “Fuck, your huge. Like massive.” Javi breathed out. 

 

Adam climed onto the bed, making a space for him to lay between Javi’s legs. Javi reached down, taking Adam in hand. Stroking him slowly. “Fuck, your the perfect one. So big, my god, I want you inside me.” Javi murmured to Adam. 

 

Adam thrust into his hand, slowly and softly. “Yea, want me inside you baby? Want me to love you with it?” Adam asked

 

Javi leaned up to kiss Adam, nodding as he kept whispering yes and please aginst adams mouth. Fingers play with his nipples, cress his hair, all as Javi stokes Adam slowly. They both are moaning, Javi can’t wrap his head around how big Adam is compared to him, even though he’s s just as tall. Adam slid fingers between his legs to stoke his hole with one finger. 

 

“Get that lube open baby, gonna open you up for me now.” Adam said. Javi let go of Adam’s cock and scrambled for the lube open, eager for Adam. He popped the cap open, pouring some on his stomach to make a pool.

 

“Please Adam, want you inside me.” Javi said. He was hard again, leaking, breathing hard. Adam slicked up his finder, then went back to stroking his hole. 

 

“You good Javi? Ready for it?” Adam asked concerned. Javi stretched up to kiss Adam. 

 

“Yea, just go slow okay. I’m not as used to this as one might think.” He said. Adam used a dry hand to cup Javi’s cheek kissing him softly. 

 

“Okay then, let’s go slow.” Adam said. One finger pushed against his hole and Javi groaned softly as it slid in. Adam moaned and moved to kiss his neck. “Oh god your tight.” Adam gasped. 

 

His finger pushed deeper, curling upwards looking for his prostate. When Adam’s finger found it, Javi arched off the bed, whining loudly. Adam pulled out, rewetting his fingers then pushed back in with two. Javi screamed softly, hand dropping to stroke himself off. Javi moved his hips to fuck himself on Adams thick fingers. 

 

“Yea baby, you look so good right now, getting off on my fingers.” Adam told him. Javi groaned. He loved dirty talk. The other hand found Adams bicep, hold on to his arm as he got close. A third finger slid in and Javi clenched around them. 

 

“Fuck, gonna come for you Adam. Your so good.” Javi moaned. Adam pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom, sliding it on to his cock, stroking some lube, and came back to an on the edge Javi. 

 

“Fuck, such a perfect boy.” Adam whispered as he placed the head of his cock at Javi’s little hole. He pushed in slowly, Javi dropped his own dick to dig his nails into Adams strong back. His head flung back against the pillow, as he tried to breathe. 

 

“Oh my god, fuck so big.” Javi moaned. Adam gripped the sheets under Javi and shivered, moaning as he kept pushing in till he was all the way in. 

 

“Oh god, you feel so perfect, like you were made to be with me.” Adam said. Javi gulped, because he felt it too, the way Adam fit with him was perfect. He pulled Adam down to kiss him deeply, making out while Adam started rocking his hips a bit. Moaning into each other’s mouth as Adam give longer thrusts, going deeper with each one. 

 

Javi felt Adam in his heart, in his brain, everywhere he could. Raking nails down Adam back to grip his ass pulling Adam deep, he groaned as Adam hit him dead on. 

 

“Oh fuck, right there baby.” He moaned. 

 

Adam groaned at his blissed out face, moving faster, knowing Javi was right back on the edge. “Come on pretty baby, come for me, come just on my cock.” Adam commanded. 

 

Javi’s back arched as he came untouched, moaning Adam’s name over and over. Adam never stopped. He just moved faster and fucked harder. Javi was brainless, and kept moaning and squeezing around his cock. So tight. 

 

Adam leaned down and kissed him as he kept thrusting, feeling his lower back tighten. Heat bursting out though his body as he came into the condom. Adam kept thrusting fast, trying to keep going, his head flew back and he groaned out Javi’s name. 

 

“Javi, oh god, Javi, baby I fucking love you.” Adam moaned as the last part of pleasure ran through him. 

 

Javi gasped at the confession from Adam. Love he just met the guy that night. “You don’t love me it’s the pleasure talking for you.” Javi said. 

 

Adam collapse one top of him, taking his lips in a soft kiss. “Mm, I think I do love you. I feel something for you that I don’t ever feel with other people except for lovers.” Adam corrected. 

 

Javi’s heart studdered, and he couldn’t talk or respond, not knowing what to say. He felt something for Adam that was for sure, but being so young and never having been in love, he found it was too soon to admit that Adam was right, what he felt was love. 

 

A few hours later, after a show, a quick power nap and some snacks, Javi found himself face down in the black silk sheets of Adam’s bed right on the edge of the mattress, as Adam power into him from behind. Strong hands gripping his narrow hips as Adam thick cock stretch his open so wide it almost hurt. 

 

Javi was so tender, it was almost painful to take Adam again after two times. They had been eating a snack, just talking about things, when Javi made the mistake of joking with Adam. Telling him he wanted to be fucked that was if Adam, being a good amount of years older then him, could get it up again. 

 

Of course it was only a joke, but when it came to Adam’s abilities in the bedroom, joking was a no go with him. Adam took pride in only three things he could do well in life. 

 

The first one a no brainer- Singing

The second played to his kind nature- being there for the people he cared about, being a good friend, brother, and son. Helping others though their own issues, expecting nothing in return. 

And of course the third just had to be....one might say applied to his bad boy attitude and appearance-his ability in the sack, was non-other than the best. 

 

And by god did he know it too. 

 

Adam making love was nothing compared to Adam fucking. It’s day to night. Cold to hot. Kitten to Lion. Man turned into beast. 

 

All Javi could do was grip the sheets and move against Adam’s harsh thrusts. All he could do was scream, he didn’t even form word or nothing like that. It was just noise. 

 

His own dick so hard it hurt, curved and throbbing under him. Leaking thin strands of pre cum on to the sheets, stark white against the black of the bedding. 

 

“Such a good boy Javi. My good boy aren’t you baby?” Adam asked as he fucked him. Adam pulled his hair and that ripped a loud yes from his lips. 

 

“That’s it baby, tell it to me. Scream for me so loud. Talk to me baby.” Adam said. 

 

Javi fought for air under Adam’s unstoppable body, he clenched around Adam tightly, moaning for him as that thick cock made Javi’s body belong to it, to the beast of a man behind him. 

“I feel so full. Like I might explode from it. I feel used.” Javi gasped out. 

 

Adam slapped his ass, grunting from the tight 

grip the Spanish boy had on him.

 

“Good, tell me more Javi.” Adam commanded. 

 

“Want to come again, I want to come from your cock Adam. Your so thick and long, I’ve never taken anyone like you before.” Javi pushed out of his lips. 

 

Adam thrusted hard and stayed in deep giving him and Javi both a short rest for a breather. 

 

“You okay Javi, not hurting you am I?” Adam asked as he bent down to kiss between his shoulder blades. Javi was panting, shaking his head no to respond to Adam. 

 

“No, getting tired, but I’m good. It feels real good Adam, I’m not going to stop you now.” Javi said. 

 

Adam let out a loud laugh, Javi right along with him. The laughing made Javi’s ass contract around him, Adam just groaned, curling his toes at the feeling. 

 

“Oh my god, really Queen now, why I’m inside you. Oh your funny.” Adam said. 

 

Javi shrugged, “I try.” 

 

Adam started right back in with his quick pace. No time for laughter now, he was back in beast mode. 

 

“What do you want?” Adam asked. 

 

Close to coming, Javi’s brain switched off and all he could do was mumble in Spanish things he wanted. 

 

“follame hasta que me desmaye.” He said. 

Fuck me till I pass out

 

Adam kinda understood what it meant, so he went harder and deeper, using his body rolls to hit Javi just right. 

 

“se siente como si me tuvieras.” Javi mummers to the sheets biting on them so not to scream so loud. 

 

Adam didn’t understand that one, he leanded down over Javi’s back grinding his hips to keep the movement going. He was getting close and wanted to get Javi there first. 

 

“What dose that mean baby tell me.” Adam begged. 

 

Javi turned his head to kiss Adam’s mouth, reaching up to lace his fingers with the hand over it heart. 

 

Adam kept thrusting, and kissing, never one to lose control during sex, he felt him self slipping. His breathing harsh as the kiss and the tight hold on his cock stole it away. 

 

Adam’s toes curled and he moaned into the kiss, “Tell me baby.”

 

Javi felt his body tighten up, felt his cock pulse and his whole body shiver, he was right there all he had to do was jump off. 

 

“It feels like you own me.”He whispered aginst Adam’s plush lips.

 

Adam groaned at the translation, and held deep. Adam thrusted once more, all the way tip to base, his chest pounded. Twice, he took hold of Javi’s other hand other bed, and broke the kiss and hid his face in his sweaty neck. 

 

The third time, I was over for the both of them. They both came screaming, and shaking and shivering it might have gone on for hours, time meant nothing, but it was more like minutes. Javi collapses on to the bed, Adam using the last of his strength pulled out and fell to the side of the young man. 

 

Javi passed out from the over dose of pleasure and was snoring softly next to Adam. Adam looked over a smiled at the man next to him and smiled. He got up and took off the condom tossing it in to the trash. Then he picked up Javi, laying him like a normal person in the bed. Covering him up, the walking to lay on his side of the bed doing the same with him self. 

 

He pull Javi so his head was on his chest, and ran his finger though his sweaty curls. Javi whimpered in his sleep at the feeling, he was out cold. 

 

“Adam..” Javi mummered in his sleep as he moved closer to him unknowingly. Adam smiled at the young boy and kissed his forehead, before laying his head back and closing his eyes. 

 

“I’m here baby, I’ll always be here.” He yawned out. Before falling asleep himself. 

 

There was only was way to explain what the whole night was. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment below.


End file.
